As is known, some current sensors include a magnetic field sensor to sense a current through a current conductor. A magnetic field generated in response to the current through the current conductor may be detected by one or more magnetic field sensing elements, such as Hall effect elements and/or magnetoresistance elements, which provide respective signals (i.e., magnetic field signals) proportional to the detected magnetic field. A ferromagnetic core can be used to concentrate the magnetic field for detection by the magnetic field sensing element.